Ganonpork X Link
by TyraWadman
Summary: A complicated romance between the Hero of Time and his nemesis, Ganondorf. Best read out loud or as long as you don't correct the typos.


It was approximately 50 hours into the session, and Ganondorf stood before his window, watching the decaying civilization below. It was the average game time for most N00bs, but this one was an exception of 100 and counting.

Monsters spawned and terrorized the streets, replacing families with their own of rotting flesh. The streets of the Hyrule market place were deserted and with no survivors.

It was when his chamber doors creaked open that he turned his attention away from the city streets, and to the messenger that had stepped forth onto the red, carpeted floor.

"Master." The messenger cackled, "He's breached the final door."

Ganondorf put his back to the creature, a smirk curving his lips, "Gather all able men. I must not be interrupted for what I am about to do."

"Yes, master." With a boy the messenger slipped out the door, closing it on his way out.

It was when the click of a sealing door was heard that Ganondorf turned once more to analyze his whereabouts. His room, unlike most of the castle, was fully furnished with gold embroidered furniture adorned with the rarest of jewels. But this would not suit his mood. No, in the mean time he would prepare for his foes arrival and only then would it determine whether or not he could master the power of the triforce.

Meanwhile

"Ayaaa!" A cry filled the room as he presented his enemies with his final blow- a swing to the face with his enchanted blade.

The skeletal being before him shattered on impact, the shards of his cranium littering the cold, stone floor.

Regaining posture the man breathed a heavy sigh as he brought his forearm to wipe his brow. Reaching down he obtained the final key to the tower, slovenly strapped to the waist of his victims' corpse.

"You did it, Link! You got the last key!" A shimmering light bobbed alongside him.

Link took one hard look at the key placed in his palm, his fingers curling inwards to feel along the metal shaft. He brushed the pad of his thumb along the ruby embedded at the top, in utter disbelief that his adventure was coming to a close. Where he would finally be rid of this pure evil, so that he can save the people and their Queen. Zelda.

"Come on, Link!"

"STFU!" Link spat before backhanding the blue ball.

With a squeal it whizzed across the room and ricochet off a decorative vase and spiralled to the floor. Grumbling under his breath the little elf man began his ever lasting feud with the seemingly endless flight of spiralling stairs.

LATER LATER

Link threw one forward, atop the final step, to haul himself forward. Rolling onto his back he took a moments rest, his chest heaving, as he closed his blue eyes, his blonde hair shimmering with beads of sweat.

With a light grunt the lad pushed himself back up onto his feet and gave himself a good look-over. His tunic wasn't too wrinkled and he was well equipped with his full quiver and bow, as well as his enchanted blade and shield.

This is it, he thought. He's just behind this door. Where she's waiting for me.

Link retrieved the key from his cluttered pouch and pushed it into the key hole. With a twist of his wrist the door clicked open, the thick chains cacophonic as they released and piled onto the ground. With a quick push the door slid open and he stepped inside.

His thick leather boots gave a harsh scuff against the rich carpet. The room was poorly lit, only offering him the thinnest of vision.

"Show yourself!" Link called out to the darkness. He knew he was there. Waiting for him, taunting him. Perhaps he had something else up his sleeve.

Legs shifted into a battle stance as he gripped the hilt of his blade tighter, "I know you're here!"

"I've been waiting for you."

At the command of a clap light flooded the room to reveal a round bed in the center, red silk sheets covering the bed and what appeared to be Ganondorf?!

"What the?!"

With another clap a small pink diamond came fluttering down in the corner of the room. It was Zelda! Trapped!

"Link!" A muffled cry called within as she raised her hand to its transparent surface, "Go, now!"

"Zelda! I'm not leaving without you!" Link called.

"And no one will be leaving until I've tasted you." Ganondorf smirked wider as he rolled onto his stomach tracing circles in the sheets with one digit.

"Wh-what?" Link's eyes widened, "Did I just hear that right?"

"Yes. Yes you did." Ganondorf waved his finger at him and within the motion an unseen force gripped the elf by the neck of his shirt and pulled him in close, their faces practically touching as the force pushed him down onto his knees.

"Now show me that tight ass of yours."

Link couldn't believe what he had just heard, "Are you insane?!"

"Only for you, baby." He practically purred as he dragged one thick finger along the elves smooth, little jaw.

Ganonpork moaned very loudly as he French kissed link's mouth, their tongues fighting and bitching and tackling each other a lot. Well Ganonpork's was because Link wasn't enjoying it at all. ):

SAD FACE

Ganonpork took link by surprised and lifted him off of the ground and threw him onto the bed, his shield and blade falling to the ground with a loud CLANK! Like in Clanker's Cavern.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Link screamed, "Get off of me!" link was kicking a screaming as Ganonpork molleested him with hs big black hands.

A lot og blush appeared onlinks face as ganonporks big hands caressed his tiny body, and touched underneath his pants and boxers to jerk his pee-pee. Link screamed again and struggled against ganonpork but he was too fat and so link was stuck underneath him and had to let ganondorf fo what he wanted to him. Zelda screamed, scared, as she watched link be molested by a black man.

"I've waited too long for this!" Ganondorf finally said as he pulled back to pull off the silk sheets, exposing the rest of his anatomy. Link watched in horror as a big, long, thick, black dingaling fell to the bed with a thud. And Ganondorf was standing by the way so it was super macro.

Link tried to scream and run away but his penis was keeping him pinned because it was justr as secretly fat.

"No!" Link screamed, "Get it off of me!"

Ganondorf laughed a lot and really loudly as link struggled and tried to wiggle free. Without using his hands at all he lifted It and it fell, slapping onto the eld boys face and pushing into his small mouth. Link tried to scream but it was muffled against the black mans enourmous dick, and he drooled a little, as his jaw broke and his dick slid in all the way, making his neck expand and stuff as he gumped his face.

It was like blowing up a long balloon, and everytime he pulled out he deflated. And he was never made into a balloon animal.

Eventually, Ganondorf cummed and sprayed his hose of sperm all over link and his room like an uncontrollable fire hose.

Link coughed and gasped for air a lot and also tried to keep his jaw from swinging around as he moved. It hurt it a lot when that happened too so he tried to keep it still.

"Turn around" Ganonpork said but it wasn't realy a question and he grabbed link by the hips and turned him around.

"NO! NO!" Link tried to scream but instead he drooled lots before ganonpork pushed in his big black dick into links little elf butt.

He ripped in half. The End.


End file.
